heroes_of_the_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Maleficent
Maleficent is the titular protagonist of the 2014 film of the same name and its 2019 sequel, titled ''Maleficent: Mistress of Evil''. In contrast to the version of the character seen in the original Sleeping Beauty film, this version of Maleficent is depicted as more tragic and sympathetic, having once been an innocent and good-hearted individual who became cruel as a result of circumstance and eventually redeemed herself after her sharing a parental bond with Aurora. Appearance Personality Powers and Abilities Dark Faye-Phoenix Physiology: Being a Dark Faye that has the blood of Phoenix coursing in her veins, Maleficent is the strongest and most powerful fairy of the Moors, acting simultaneously as its fiercest defender and unofficial leader. She was also shown to have undisputed control over the Moors' army and resources, which she could effectively utilise to do her bidding. Examples of her formidable powers include: *'Superhuman strength': Maleficent was shown to possess physical strength far greater than that of even a well-armoured and seasoned warrior's, literally flooring dozens of armed soldiers when they attempted to invade the Moors and later defeating a crazed King Stefan with almost effortless ease. *'Wings (Limited Aerokinesis):' Maleficent possessed a pair of tremendous eagle/bat wings that enabled her to fly at high heights and speeds. She described them as being strong enough to carry her above the clouds and into the headwinds, and that they had never ever faltered, which was an astoundingly accurate statement - apart from flight and speed, Maleficent's wings enhanced her already great strength and even enabled her to access a form of aerokinesis, as seen when she was able to generate powerful gusts of wind to blast her opponents, effectively carry two people into the air simultaneously, and snap an iron chain with ease despite her vulnerability to that substance. *'Healing Factor': Maleficent could recover instantaneously from injuries, even those caused by iron - provided that she was no longer touching it. During her final confrontation with Stefan, his soldiers first trapped her in an iron net that severely weakened her, and she was barely able to remain conscious because of the pain, but once Diaval removed the net, she regained sufficient strength to stand up on her feet. Her healing factor is so potent that her amputated wings not only remained alive and healthy for sixteen years, but also immediately reattached to her back when freed from their cell. *'Resurrection': Thanks to Phoenix blood in hee veins, Maleficent can resurrect herself from her ashes. *'Magical energy manipulation': Maleficent could manifest her magic in either yellow or green fire-like auras, depending on how she intended to use it. Usages of her magic include: **'Elemental control:' Since childhood, Maleficent was able to manipulate the elements of nature, especially the manipulation of vegetable life, as demonstrated by her healing broken twigs and missing barks of tree, creating and animating an impenetrable wall of thorns to fend off Stefan's army, and animating tree roots to save Aurora from falling off a cliff. She could also control the weather to some extent, as seen when her rage over Stefan's betrayal caused the Moors' skies became windy and clouded, and how she played a prank on the Three Good Fairies by conjuring a small thunderstorm in their hut. **'Telekinesis': Maleficent has the power to move objects with her mind, which she also demonstrated since childhood. She has used it to manipulate a pair of wooden toys to dance by itself, swat the Three Good Fairies aside, and put people (Aurora and Philip) into a levitation suspension or cause her opponents (dozens of armed soldiers) to fly into the air and subsequently clash into one another, effectively knocking them out. In a state of extreme emotion, her telekinesis was shown to be powerful enough to crush objects, as seen when, after she had learned of Stefan's betrayal, she effortlessly tore apart two stone walls as she walked past by them. **'Matter manipulation': Maleficent could transmogrify other objects or creatures into whatever form she desired to. Though it was unknown whether or not she had this ability since childhood, it was shown to be one of her most commonly-used abilities after her wings were stolen. She turned a twig into a walking/magical staff, and frequently turned Diaval into other animals, much to his chagrin. The two most powerful applications of this ability in the film were repairing a spinning wheel that had been burned down for sixteen years, and turning Diaval into a fire-breathing dragon. **'Enchantment': Maleficent was a potent spell-caster. Throughout the film, she used an effective sleeping spell on Aurora and Philip when she deemed necessary, and more drastically placed a curse on the infant Aurora, which turned out to be irrevocable to even she herself when she tried to revoke it. All in all, Maleficent's only weakness is iron - the slightest contact could burn her skin, and prolonged exposure could weaken her dramatically. However, when determined enough, Maleficent was able to snap an iron chain holding a chandelier with her wings, proving that even iron could barely slow her down when she was at her most dangerous. Role in the Crossover Relationships Fantasy Wind Flik Red Buster Moon Lightning McQueen Mater Princess Sofia Boog Elliot Soren Blu Aladar Mia Thermopolis Clara Stahlbaum Magic Lover Clark Medina Leah Olivar Sam Kazuko Kevin Sebastian Chichay Tampipi Joaquin Manansala Serena Marchesa Tenten Ibarra Eva Mapendo Inno Cortes Heroes of the World Optimus Prime Bumblebee William Lennox Cade Yeager Viviane Wembly Owen Grady Claire Dearing Lara Croft The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:Maleficent Category:Maleficent Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-Hero Category:Former Antagonists Category:Fairies Category:Tertiary Characters Category:Falsely Accused Category:Live-action Characters Category:Witches Category:Queens